Semiconductor compounds are widely used in the preparation of various light-emitting elements and electronic components because of their excellent semiconductor properties. A component action layer prepared using a semiconductor compound is generally formed by epitaxial growth on a substrate. However, the substrate and the epitaxially grown semiconductor compound may have different coefficients of thermal expansion and lattice constant, thereby causing a great thermal mismatch and lattice mismatch between the substrate and the epitaxially grown structure. Thus, when the semiconductor compound structure is epitaxially grown on the substrate, a large tensile strain may be generated in the process of cooling from a high temperature, so that the epitaxially grown structure may have problems of easy cracking, large warpage, and large dislocation density.